(Gak) Peka -MinYoon
by vanillayoon
Summary: hanya kisah seorang park jimin yang suka sama kakak kelas nya tapi kakak kelas nya gak peka By: vanillayoon
1. chapter 1

semua siswa-siswi sedang berlalu-lalang(?) di kantin

begitu pula dengan Jimin dan teman-teman nya

''tet, lu tau Kak yoongi gak?'' tanya jimin sambil menyeruput moccacino nya

''oh kak yoongi? kakak kelas kita?'' bukan nya menjawab taehyung malah balik bertanya

''iya''

''oh.. tau kok gue'' kata taehyung dengan mata nya yang masih melihat ke handphone nya itu

''bagi id line nya dong!''

''buat apaan lu? dia udah punya pacar''

'kretek' itulah suara hati jimin.

''nama pacar nya siapa?''

''yoo kihyun, anak siswa sekolah sebelah''

''lho? yoo kihyun mantan nya hyunwoo(shownu)?'' tanya jimin

''ya.. maybe?'' Kata taehyung so(k) b.inggris

''sok sok-an b.inggris lu tet''

: **(Gak) Peka** :

 _By: vanillayoon_

 _Pair: Minyoon_

 _Rated: T_

 _Main cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi_

 _Other cast: Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun,_

 _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook,_

 _Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin_


	2. Code?

**_WARNING!_**

 _MENGANDUNG KATA-KATA KASAR DAN NON BAKU(?)_

.

.

.

''YOLO YOLO YOLO YO!!'' teriak jimin membuat kakak nya kaget

''DIEM WOY! KAGET GUE BGST!'' marah seulgi dan jimin pun langsung diam

''kalo berisik ngapain denger, yakan bisa tutup kuping'' kata jimin

''kalo gue gak mau gimana?''

''ya terserah lu lah, sabodo''

''gue pinter anj, lu yang bego kali''

''bomat nun, gue mau ke kamar aja'' kata jimin lalu berlari ke kamar nya

 _kamar jimin.._

jimin lagi telepon-an sama taehyung

 _''Jim, besok lu nggak kemana-mana kan?''_ tanya taehyung di seberang sana

''gak, emang kenapa?''

 _''gue mau ke mall nemenin si kelinci semok_ _belanja sama..''_ kata taehyung nge-gantung

''sama siapa?'' tanya jimin penasaran

 _''ada deng, nanti_ _lu juga tau''_

 **-TBC-**

HAHAHA

GAJE BANGET ANJ CERITA NYA T_T

Btw, thanks buat Kak (SyugarMint) buat koreksi(?) nya

numpang promote Wattpad sama Instagram

Instagram: xxieoun_76

Wattpad: seonnie_njmy


	3. Meet

**_WARNING!_**

 _BAHASA NON-BAKU(?)_

 _Btw, panggil ayoon aja jangan thor, plis :')_

sekarang jimin, taehyung, jungkook sama _someone_ lagi di mall. Dan ternyata... SI _SOMEONE_ ITU YOONGI!! dan si jimin langsung pingsan pas tau si _someone_ itu yoongi .gg

''AH!! KAK TAE!! MAU ITUUU!!'' teriak jungkook saat melihat boneka kelinci putih

'wonhae money money money :'')' -Kth

''boleh ya kak?! boleh ya??! boleh dong!!''

''ya.. deh, boleh'' kata taehyung pasrah

''YEEAAYY!!!'' teriak jungkook senang

''jim'' panggil yoongi

 _'WAIT?! KAK YOONGI MANGGIL GUE?!! GUE KUDU JAWAB APA NGGAK??!! OMG!'_ _-PJM 2K17_

''Jim?, lu tuli ya?'' tanya yoongi

 _'WANJER, GUE DI BILANG TULI-_-' -PJM_

''eh? denger kok kak, kenapa ya?'' jawab jimin

''Temenin gue ke supermarket yuk''

''tapi kan ini mall, kak''

''di lantai dua supermarket nya, bego''

''o-oh''

 _'Cantik-cantik mulut nya pedeskasar' -PJM_

 **• • •**

 **TBC.**

ngerasa gak sih cerita nya makin gaje aja? TT


	4. Snack

_**WARNING!**_

 _BAHASA NON-BAKU_

 _._

 _Btw, Ayoon mau bikin Chap Special buat Seulrene, mau gak?_

 _._

sesampai nya di supermarket...

'Wtf??! Kak yoongi beli snack sebanyak ini buat apa??' pikir jimin saat melihat keranjang belanjaan yoongi yang di penuhi snack.

 _'mau nanya tapi nanti dibilang kepo' -PJM_

Tapi akhir nya jimin memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada yoongi.

''Kak yoongi, Snack nya kok banyak banget?'' tanya jimin

''buat kakak gue, soal nya ntar malem dia sama temen nya mau nginep dia nitip Snack sama gue'' jelas yoongi

Dan jimin hanya ber 'Oh' doang

 _'you got the best of me you got the best of me so please just don't leave me'_ (bunyi ringtone hp jimin)

'Seulgi Nuna'

''halo, kenapa nun?'' tanya jimin pada seulgi di sebrang sana

 _'jim, nuna mau nginep di rumah temen, kunci rumah ada di teras(?), pintu gerbang gak nuna kunci'_ kata seulgi di sebrang sana

''oh, ok nun''

.

.

.

 **TBC.**


	5. Special Chapter: Cooking Midnight

''hemm.. Seul, tolong ambilin bantal gambar mickey mouse yang di sebelah lu dong'' kata Irene

''oh..'' ucap seulgi singkat dan lalu mengambil bantal yang ada di sebelah nya. dan melemparkan nya ke Irene

''thanks Seulgi''

''your welcome''

Mereka pun tidur saling membelakangi.

namun saat Irene hendak tidur perut nya berbunyi.

''duh.. laper.. tapi takut ke dapur.. yoongi juga udah tidur'' gumam Irene.

irene pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan seulgi. untuk menemani nya ke dapur.

di dapur...

'duh.. idaman banget sih.. udah cantik pintar masak pula..' batin seulgi yang melihat Irene sedang memotong Tomat untuk _Burger_. Ya.. Irene memutuskan untuk Membuat _Burger_. padahal tadi nya ia pingin membuat jjajangmyeon.

''seul, tolong ambilin Roti _Burger_ dong, di meja makan'' kata Irene. dan seulgi pun mau tidak mau(?) harus mengambil nya.

''Thanks again Seulgi''

''your welcome''

 _FLASHBACK ON!_

Ting Nung.. Suara bell rumah Irene berbunyi.

''AH! pasti Seulgi, Yerim dan Sooyoung(Joy)!'' kata Irene lalu berlari ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk seulgi, yerim dan sooyoung

 _'cklek'_

''annyeong Joohyun Eonnie!!'' sapa Yerim

''IRENE! jangan panggil Joohyun ih! :(''

''hehe.. Ne Joo-- eh Maksud ku Irene Eonnie'' kata yerim sambil _cengengesan._

''ANNYEONG IRENE EONNIEEEE!!!!'' teriak Sooyoung lalu memeluk Irene.

''YAK! SOOYOUNG! AKU TIDAK TULI!! BISA TIDAK KECILKAN SUARA MU??!!'' omel Irene

semua nya menyapa irene tapi tidak dengan Seulgi, Ia memilih untuk diam seperti patung.

ckck. tidak sopan..

Ya.. Seulgi itu tipe orang yang.. acuh(?), Dingin, Pendiam tapi.. kalau di rumah ia sungguh petakilan(?). ya tapi kalau ia sudah sangat dekat dengan _orang 'itu'_ keluarlah Sifat Petakilan nya.

 _FLASHBACK OFF!_

.

.

.

 **END FOR SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

.

.

.

 **TBC.**


End file.
